Jimin's Last Song
by CalliopeDucky
Summary: "Jimin," Yoongi whispered in disbelief. His voice suddenly cracking as he choked back his sobs, his tears flowing freely down his cheeks and landing on the lifeless hand below. "Please Jimin. You haven't heard my song yet."


**Jimin's Last Song**

'' _Hey, to all our fans out there thank you for supporting us! We really appreciate all of the support that you guys have given us since our debut and we hope that you will continue supporting us in the future. Fighting! :D''_

That was Jimin's last tweet. It had been his birthday.

All of the members felt terrible, guilty even, but none as much as Yoongi.

Yoongi spent restless nights thinking of how this could have ever happened. The kid had been so excited for his birthday, absolutely giddy to see what his hyungs' had planned for him this year. Especially since he wanted something particular.

Jimin had cornered Yoongi, who was none too happy at the time, to ask about his gift.

"Hyung, remember when you said you'd like to make a song for me?"

Yoongi had averted his eyes, looking anywhere that wasn't Jimin's and sighed. He knew he looked positively guilty.

"I'm sorry, Jimin. I haven't had enough time."

Something inside Jimin deflated, but he kept a smile on his face. "That's okay, hyung. As long as I get to hear it someday."

Yoongi hated it when Jimin pretended to be okay.

So that night Yoongi wrote. He wrote, and he wrote, and he wrote, until it was perfect. Then he recorded it, spending hours editing the track.

If only he had been faster.

The night after his birthday, Jimin had went to the dance studio to practice for a new dance break Mr. Son gave him. It was a lot more complex than their previous choreographies, and Jimin hadn't wanted to disappoint anyone. At the time Yoongi had been down the hall in his own studio, working on Jimin's song. After the initial screams of other staff members he had ran to see what had happened only to find Jimin lying limp on the floor of the dance studio.

No one saw what had caused the fall or what he had hit his head on. It perplexed the doctors as to what sort of object could have done so much damage. Whatever it was, it managed to crack his skull open, which had caused severe internal bleeding. The surgeons did all they could and had successfully stopped the bleeding, but Jimin was still asleep. Still lifeless in the hospital bed.

Now, Yoongi was sitting next to Jimin's bed, holding the younger's hand like it was his lifeline. Pressing his forehead against it and whispering prayers to just let him have this one thing. To just let him have his Jimin back, promising to give up everything he ever loved. Just seeing the person he cared for so much in this state broke his heart. Jimin was beautiful. God, he was so beautiful that Yoongi could never look at him without pure love in his eyes. Out of all the evil in this world, out of all the people who did nothing but cruel things to others, why did it have to be Jimin? Why did Jimin have to be the one lying in this too white room, attached to this too big machine that helped him breathe. Yoongi squeezed his eyes shut, quickly opening them again when all he saw was Jimin's smile. Oh how he missed that perfect smile, the one that reached his eyes and then some. The one he only ever let Yoongi see.

He just wanted to see that perfect squinty eyed smile one last time.

The hand Yoongi was holding moved, and Yoongi's breath caught in his throat. Finally, he thought. He's finally going to wake up. He can finally see that stupid squinty smile. He can finally hear his song.

But then the monitor that had been letting out a continuous stream of beeps suddenly let out a single deafening one. The line which was once a pattern of zigzags now a straight line.

"Jimin," Yoongi whispered in disbelief. His voice suddenly cracking as he choked back his sobs, his tears flowing freely down his cheeks and landing on the lifeless hand below. "Please Jimin. You haven't heard my song yet." He cupped Jimin's face, trying to shake him awake, to open is eyes and tell him that everything would be okay.

Yoongi took his phone out of his pocket and put the earphones in Jimin's ears. He had recorded the song and saved it on his phone, because he wanted Jimin to hear it as soon as he woke up. He had never considered the fact that Jimin might not not wake up at all. Even so, he pressed play. He pressed play and hoped that somehow by listening to the song it would bring Jimin back to him.

But it didn't.

His Jimin was gone.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Omg this fic is so saaaad. I was crying the entire time i was writing this and even had to stop and wipe my eyes so i could see. I apologize for the sadness but it sort of popped into my head and i just had to get it up here. I'm sure many of you guys can relate. Whelp it is exactly 1:05 AM right now and i am exhausted so R &R pretty please with another story on top! Love ya **_


End file.
